This invention relates to a chest refrigerator and/or freezer with a carcass and a cover movable relative to the carcass, which includes a pane, preferably a pane of glass or plastics.
Such chest refrigerators and/or freezers are known as commercial chests, such as ice chests. In general, they include a carcass for receiving the goods to be refrigerated and/or frozen, the top side of which can be closed for instance by a slidable cover, which includes a preferably transparent pane, preferably a pane of glass or plastics. One disadvantage of such chests consists in that in particular with increased atmospheric moisture it can occur that the moisture can be deposited on the comparatively cold cover of the chest and hence also on its pane. Such dewing of the cover, however, is undesirable.